gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unreleased episodes
Throughout the history of Game Grumps, there have been many unreleased episodes. These are usually never uploaded to YouTube for two main reasons: lack of quality or technical errors. Conker's Bad Fur Day Conker's Bad Fur Day was played early on Game Grumps. In Mountain out of a Molehill, the Game Grumps state that due to the game's slow and dialogue-heavy start, there was not much discussion. At his Shadocon 2012 panel, Arin calls the series depressing, because of the incredibly sour experience Jon had (as Jon, who had considered the game in high regard, now understood Arin's opinion on the game). Arin referred to their playthrough of the game as the worst experience they had ever done for the show. Sonic Adventure Sonic Adventure was mentioned by Arin on Twitter. After Arin downtalked the Sonic Adventure series, and a slew of fan-hate followed, Arin revealed on a tweet that he and Jon played the game, and Jon realised the game was not as great as he remembered. It was unclear if they were recording their playthrough for Game Grumps or not. In an episode of Sonic '06, the Grumps discuss the quality of the game, and after a fast-forward segment, the Grumps mention turning Arin's Dreamcast on to show Jon that its gameplay is similar to that of Sonic '06, which Jon agreed on with Arin. Dino City Dino City is another game the Grumps attempted to play. As Jon had done a review of the game, their commentary consisted of them referencing Jon's review, confirmed at MAGFest 11. Super Metroid Super Metroid is one of the games of which the Game Grumps lost the footage when Arin's computer died. They confirmed they played it in Never Seen It, weeks after mentioning the incident in their Wheel of Fortune playthrough, which was done to make up for the lost episodes. They said that they definitely want to play the game again on the show. In , Arin reveals that they had tried playing Super Metroid a second time, but they lost the footage again. Eventually, Arin and Danny successfully finished the game. Shadow of the Colossus Shadow of the Colossus had five unreleased episodes recorded, but as mentioned in the commentary of the redone episodes, the commentary was low quality due to Danny being in a "Nyquil coma" at the time. Joe & Mac An episode of Joe & Mac was scrapped due to Jon and Arin talking about abortion, likely without handling the subject with much maturity or knowledge. Due to this, part of the game was not shown during the Grumps' playthrough. This information was revealed in the Zelda II: The Adventure of Link episode Uncharted Territory. Replayed games Sometimes after not releasing a playthrough, the Game Grumps rerecord it and release it. * Zelda: A Link to the Past and Mega Man 7 - These games, and likely others, were played as trial runs for Game Grumps, to test recording and things such as facecam. * Mario Party 4 - The gameplay of the original playthrough was not recorded, although the Grumps still had the audio of their commentary. * Sonic '06 - Partway into Sonic '06, the Grumps lost some footage and had to start their playthrough over. * Nickelodeon Guts - The original playthrough was not uploaded due to capture failing. * Demon's Crest - The Grumps' first playthrough of the game was not uploaded, as Jon was not enjoying the game and the episodes lacked jokes, as revealed by Arin at his Shadocon 2012 panel and during the Yoshi's Island playthrough. While replaying the game, Jon mentions that he did not approach the game with an old-school mindset. * Castle Crashers - Around 4 hours of footage of this playthrough was lost due to Arin's laptop, which was being used to record audio, getting a Blue Screen of Death. * The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - Seven episodes of this series were declared unusable due to bad audio. The issues started around the time Danny entered the Tower of Hera. Category:Game Grumps Videos